persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Amamiya
Profile Ren appears quiet and docile, but this behavior is a profound ruse that hides the heart of a trickster. He is not very talkative, but he is courageous and wise in taking actions and also has a strong sense of justice. He has a free heart; despite his social standing and how others view him, he never stops choosing his own path. Early on Ren got involved in an incident where he witnessed a woman being harassed by a man, and stopped him, only for the man to sue him and press charges. It is later revealed that the man was a powerful politician with strong connections to the police department. As a result of his intervention, and the man's injuries, the incident went down on his permanent record, and Ren was subsequently expelled. At the court hearing, he was told to transfer schools, and move away, a condition his parents agreed to, thus leaving him in the care of Sojiro Sakura. After he arrives at Shibuya, a mysterious application starts up on his phone, much to his confusion. The world around him slows to a halt, and a fiery blue figure manifests before his eyes, followed by a vision of the flames developing a red grin, and himself with yellow eyes. Afterward, as time resumes, Ren seemingly deletes the application and makes his way to a coffee shop called Cafe Le Blanc, owned by Sojiro Sakura. He arrives to find Sojiro speaking with customers. Sojiro is surprised that the "punk kid" he was asked to look after is Ren. Sojiro shows him his new room and says he has to be the one to clean it up. He also touches upon the details of the incident for a brief moment before leaving him alone, though he also warns Ren that if he causes any trouble, he will kick him out. As Ren prepares for bed, he recalls the incident, thinking to himself that he just couldn't ignore the woman being harassed. He hears his phone ringing, and to his surprise, he finds that the mysterious application from before is still there, despite having deleted it earlier. He shortly falls asleep afterward. He awakens in the Velvet Room and finds himself in prison garbs, even bound in handcuffs with a ball and chain on his leg. Igor greets him to his Velvet Room, and the twins tell him that he is still asleep in the real world. Igor greets him, explaining that the Velvet Room is a place that exists between dream and reality, and is only accessible to those who have, in some form, made a contract. He then explains that he brought the protagonist here in order to discuss an important matter that will affect his life. Igor also refers to Ren as a "Prisoner of Fate," and that destruction awaits him in the future. Igor then states that he will explain more another time, as dawn has already approached in the real world. On his way to school the next day, Ren once again open the mysterious app in his phone and then sees a girl called Ann being offered a ride to school by the school's gym teacher, Suguru Kamoshida. As he sees them drive off to school, a student named Ryuji Sakamoto runs up and yells at the car, calling Kamoshida a perverted teacher. Ren then gets acquainted with Ryuji and inquires what he meant, which results in his inquiry being responded to by the app, opening the path to another world. There Ren and Ryuji are quickly captured and put in a cell where they encounter Shadow Kamoshida who starts beating Ryuji and is about to kill them, but Ren then awakens his Persona power, summoning Arséne. While escaping, they encounter a cat-like creature, Morgana, who got captured in a prison cell and asks to be freed in exchange for helping show the way out for them. Once both he and Ryuji are back in the real world they head to school where they confront Kamoshida about this, but he claims to have no idea what they are talking about. This causes Kamoshida to force Ren's classmate, Yuuki Mishima, to spread bad rumors about Ren to the whole school. After visiting the world the second time and hearing everything from Morgana, the protagonist and Ryuji decide to expose Kamoshida's true nature to everyone. Ren asks Ann Takamaki about this, and she confesses that Kamoshida is trying to get with her. Since no other students are willing to speak up, Morgana proposes to make Kamoshida admit his crimes by stealing his treasure inside of his Palace, which represents his arrogance. However, when Morgana warns them that if they kill Shadow Kamoshida the real Kamoshida will also die as well, Ren and Ryuji request Morgana to give them some time to think it over. Ren and Ryuji finally decide to accept Morgana's suggestion after witnessing Ann's friend, Shiho Suzui, attempt suicide by jumping off the school's roof after being molested and beaten by Kamoshida. The three of them are then joined by Ann who wants to get justice for Shiho. To make Shadow Kamoshida confront them himself, Ryuji pins a calling card to Kamoshida under the name "Phantom Thieves of Hearts", enraging Shadow Kamoshida in the Palace. The Phantom Thieves battle and succeed in defeating Kamoshida's Shadow and Ann chooses to spare his life, they then quickly steal his treasure and escape. The next day, just like Morgana has said, Kamoshida abruptly breaks down and confesses to all of his horrible crimes in front of the whole school. Thanks to this, the bad rumors about them stopped and the expulsion that was planned for them was dropped. They all decide to celebrate their success at an expensive restaurant by using the money from selling Kamoshida's treasure. At the restaurant, they run into a politician named Masayoshi Shido who, along with his goons, pushes them away to get in an elevator and threatens to sue them when they protest while everybody else just stands by and watches. Ren notices that Shido's voice reminds him of the man who falsely accused him, but quickly dismisses this thought. The encounter with Shido convinces Ren, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana that the general public have become so apathetic to the point where they want to be told what to do and what to think instead of thinking for themselves and also doing the right thing. So they choose to continue their work as Phantom Thieves to shake people out of apathy and to steal the hearts of corrupted individuals to create a reformed and free world so there will be no more victims like them. Yuuki, who knows of Ren's identity as one of the Phantom Thieves, created a website that also serves as a request board for the Phantom Thieves of Hearts to take on missions. However, since not many people believe in their existence, the Phantom Thieves decide to change another corrupt famous adult to make their names more known. They get this opportunity when an art student and disciple of famous Japanese painter Ichiryusai Madarame, Yusuke Kitagawa, asks Ann to become his model for his next work. A former apprentice of Madarame, Natsuhiko Nakanohara, tells them that Madarame actually steals his students' paintings and that one of them even committed suicide after his was stolen. So Natsuhiko asks them to stop Maradame before he can steal Yusuke's painting. Yusuke's trust for his teacher causes Ren and the others to have difficulty in finding information to enter his Palace until Ann finds the proof of Madarame's doings in his studio and shows it to Yusuke. When escaping from Madarame and entering the Palace, Yusuke gets dragged as well and he awakens his Persona power after seeing his teacher's true nature. To reform his teacher, Yusuke joins the Phantom Thieves as well. After defeating Shadow Madarame and stealing his treasure, they find out that there's a third party besides them inside the Palace, but Madarame only reveals the person to be a person with a black mask. Yusuke then gives Madarame's treasure, the real "Sayuri" painting that his mother painted before her death, to Ren and he has it displayed at the Cafe Le Blanc. Following Madarame's confession on live television, the Phantom Thieves' activities become known and attract many people, particularly the high school detective Goro Akechi and student council president Makoto Niijima. During a study trip, the protagonist meets Goro who reveals his disdain towards the Phantom Thieves' actions. Despite this, Ren gets well acquainted with Goro. The principal of Syujin High School also gets worried about them so he makes Makoto investigate the possibility that the Phantom Thieves are among the students of the school. Makoto quickly gets suspicious of Ren and his friends, secretly following them and finally gets the proof in the form of a recording of Ryuji declaring them as Phantom Thieves. She blackmails Ren to take her to their meeting place and demands the Phantom Thieves to show her their justice, and if they can prove they are right, she won't reveal her recording. She gives them a target of a mafia boss who is extorting some of their schoolmates. Without any other choice, the Phantom Thieves accept her request. They eventually tracks down the mafia boss, Junya Kaneshiro, and enter his Palace, but can't find his treasure since they don't know his whereabouts in real life. Makoto helps them locate the real Kaneshiro, but Makoto's reckless way leads Kaneshiro to take incriminating pictures of them in his club and he threatens to leak it to the media. To stop Kaneshiro from leaking the photos, the Phantom Thieves invite Makoto to the Palace where she awakens her Persona power and joins them. At the end of their fight against Shadow Kaneshiro, he reveals there's a third party that manipulates the Palaces and Mementos for their own ends without caring for the consequences. With Kaneshiro's heart stolen, he deletes the photos and turns himself in, assuring Ren and the others there won't be any photo leak. Their success in changing Kaneshiro's heart earns them the attention of a hacker group called Medjed that demands the Phantom Thieves to cease their "false justice" by joining them. Following Medjed's offer, Ren receives an unknown chat from a mysterious hacker called Alibaba who requests him to steal a certain someone's heart in exchange for them taking care of Medjed. Should Ren refuse, they will leak his identity to the media. Ren and the others thinks that the chat is a mere prank, but Alibaba proves themselves that they do know about the protagonist by leaving a calling card in Le Blanc. Alibaba requests him to steal the heart of a girl named Futaba Sakura, who is revealed to be related to Sojiro. Since information about Futaba is too lacking, Ren tries to ask Sojiro, but he refuses to tell him anything and threatens to kick him out if he asks more. Ren tries to ask Alibaba for more detail and asks to meet them, but his request leads Alibaba to abruptly cancel their request. The Phantom Thieves think that the problem has been solved with Alibaba not bothering them again, until they hear from Goro that Medjed has declared an all out war against them, so they have no choice but to once again track down Alibaba. Makoto correctly deduces that Alibaba is actually Futaba herself, which is confirmed when Sojiro finally explains about Futaba after Ren and the others caught a glimpse of her when visiting Sojiro's house. They confront Futaba and ask to make a deal with her again, which she agrees to. After the climax of the Casino heist, Ren uses himself as a bait to lure the Shadows so the party can escape. When he exits the Palace, however, he is quickly apprehended by the police. While in custody, he is interrogated by Sae. If Ren answered right, he reveals he knows that Goro is the traitor so he already hatched a plan with his friends to expose him. He tells Sae to show his smartphone to Goro, which has been programmed by Futaba using the Palace's reality-warping ability, saving himself when Goro attempts to kill Ren and make it look like a suicide. Afterwards, Sae helps Ren escape and escorts him back to Cafe Le Blanc. Once his apparent death is broadcasted, Ren remains in the cafe and goes out in a hoodie without showing his face for a while to deceive their enemies. Finding out that the politician Masayoshi Shido is the one Goro is woking for, he and the party try to find the keyword to enter his Palace, but get nothing until Ren remembers his voice, which is the same as the man who falsely accused him before. From his reminiscence when Shido assaulted the woman, Ren finds out the keyword to enter Shido's Palace where he and the party confront Goro and Shido, and after a long fight they succeed in changing the latter's heart and escaping from the Palace. During the climax of the game, Ren learns that the Igor who had been helping him, in truth, is an evil being called Yaldabaoth, who had imprisoned the real Igor, thus taking over the Velvet Room in the process. He also split the true attendant, Lavenza, into the twins Caroline and Justine, resulting in them possessing amnesia. Background Ren Amamiya used to live a normal student life in a small town in Japan, but it all changed when he encountered a horrifying scene when he was walking back home at night. He found a drunk man sexually assaulting an innocent woman. Naturally, Ren did not sit there and watch. The young boy pushed the molester, causing him to fall and hurt his head. The molester turned out to be an influential politician called Masayoshi Shido. He sued Ren for assault, but due to the corrupted nature of the court system, Shido came out on top, and Ren was forced to move to Tokyo and transfer to a new school. Refrences https://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Ren_Amamiyahttps://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Ren_Amamiya (Profile, Personality) Trivia * The Protagonist didn’t get critically good reception of his new name (Ren Amamiya) saying it just didn’t suit him, or it was just a terrible name for him. * His Birthday and Blood Type never got Revealed by Atlus Themselves, although none of the Persona 3 or 4 Protagonist got Cannon Birthday‘s Either. * when the protagonist was finally released in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, fans were excited that he was finally an offical DLC, and was able to swap color outfits from other characters. Cameo Ren was mentioned once on the Trip to Shibuya when an old lady asked to mention his name, no one knew who he was until Fuyuki said if he ever saw a guy with frizzy hair back 3-years ago, as Reina Checked a Screenshot on her phone she’s realized who the Ren Amamiya was, and the woman said (if you ever see that young man, please say hi to him for me, he was inoccent and didn’t deserve his harsh punishment) Gallery File:Ren.png|Ren attempts to unmask the person in costume File:Yusuke_ren.jpeg|Ren with Yusuke Kitagawa in the P5A visual art File:Phantom_Thieves.jpeg|Ren on the middle with Futaba File:Ren_and_Ryuji_being_idiots.png|Ren and Ryuji being idiots in the haunted house File:Joker_.png|Joker (Ren) screaming File:Joker_and_the_gang.png|Joker with Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann, Haru, Makoto, Akechi, Futaba. File:Ren_and_Ryuji.png|Ren and Ryuji together File:Ren_and_Ann_makoto.png|Ren with Ann Takamaki and Makoto Niijima File:Yusuke_and_Ren.png|Ren with Yusuke Kitagawa File:Haru_and_ren.png|Ren and Haru Okumura File:Ren_and_futaba.png|Ren with Futaba Sakura File:Ren_and_velvet_twins.png|Ren with the velvet twins Caroline and Justine File:Ren_Persona_Q2.png|Ren in Persona Q2 File:Joker_PQ2.png|Joker in Persona Q2 Category:Cameo Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Minor Characters Category:2005 Births